


Doublethink your problems away

by Anarkitty



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, some angst but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarkitty/pseuds/Anarkitty
Summary: Hello-!I’m not that much of a writer,so sorry if this isn’t the best.Anyway,enjoy this fic in which Egoist and IngSoc are married-!
Kudos: 11





	Doublethink your problems away

“Look at the stars,my dear..”

The dark-brown haired man mumbled under their breath.It was cold and windy,the breeze brushing along his hair and cheeks like silky butter.They turn their head and face towards their partner,smiling happily while they do.

“I am,I am..”

Another man speaks up,their voice calmer and more relaxed.

This man wore blue-tinted glasses,and had deep,blue hair like the endless sea.

“I would do anything for you,really..”

They speak softly,though a small amount of force and attitude can be heard slipping through.

Egoist got up,repositioning his head to lay on their husband’s chest.

The cold soon started to prick at the both of them,feeling the blood in their arms detract.

“ I can’t be the only one who thinks we should head back inside-right..? “

IngSoc was to busy looking at the starts to care,really.

“ maybe later..”

“Hey,can I tell you about the constellations?”

Egoist shivered,but nodded.

“ of course,s-sweetheart..”

They grab his hand,pointing it up to the sky.

“ you see that cross there? “

“ that’s cygnus.It’s supposed to represent a swan”

Egoist stares at them for a few seconds.

“ and…? “

“ Swans mean love and- “

They pause for a minute,looking at him worryingly.

“ ..Is this a really cheesy way of saying you love me..? “

It goes dead silent,before IngSoc whispers a yes.

“ Y-yeah..I’m sorry,I’m not that good at expressing emotions..”

Egoist flails their arms as they get up.

“ N-noI was just saying-!

We’re married,hun..

You don’t need to hide everything from me..”

“ I’m not hiding anything from you-

I’m just..stressed again.”

“Why..? Am I doing something?”

“N-no..”

Egoist places a hand on their shoulder.

“ then what’s wrong!? “

“ nothing.Let’s..go back inside”

IngSoc soon walks away,leaving the door open for egoist,who follows with him.

”...”


End file.
